<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>messages(1) by heybabybird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139515">messages(1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird'>heybabybird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, JayTimWeek2021, M/M, Mild implied sexual content, dorks dorks dorks they've very in love, jason might be a bit ooc he's very concussed, jason sends tim memes and christian mom motivational message, there's some images attached</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congrats,” Tam said, not looking up from her screen. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what this means.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you two dating?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but,” Tim hugged his knees and spun around on his chair, still staring at the open chat. “Hmmmhffuff.”</p>
<p>They have been dating for a while now but Jason doesn’t normally text a lot, much less <i>sexy texts</i>. To be fair, cell phones were kinda one of those fancy things Jason didn't own until… you know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>messages(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jaytim Week 2021 day four: Free day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason sent him a sexy pic.</p>
<p>"Why did Jason send me a sexy pic?” Tim murmured, awed and absolutely losing his mind over the sexy pic Jason just sent. He was in the middle of a Wayne Enterprise meeting when his phone nonchalantly buzzed in his coat's pocket. Thinking nothing of it, Tim checked it out of boredom and he nearly fell out of his seat.</p>
<p>Jason is standing in front of the mirror, naked waist up with a cigarette between his lips, his torso is heavily bruised and bandaged. There's a towel hanging around his neck and he looks fresh out of the showers. The way Jason has his underwear tugged down juuuuust a little so his hip bone is suggestively peaking out just a bit left little to the imagination.</p>
<p>( The photo is also very unfortunately, kinda blurry. )</p>
<p>Tim bolted out of the meeting room immediately after it ended, he hoped his face wasn't <em> too </em>flushed.</p>
<p>“Congrats,” Tam said, not looking up from her screen. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what this means.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you two dating?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but,” Tim hugged his knees and spun around on his chair, still staring at the open chat. “Hmmmhffuff.”</p>
<p>They have been dating for a while now but Jason doesn’t normally text a lot, much less<em> sexy texts</em>. To be fair, cell phones were kinda one of those fancy things Jason didn't own until… you know.</p>
<p>Although lately it seems that Jason has been making the effort to be socially active online. Dick even helped him set up a facebook account but he only uses it to share recipes and cute pet videos compilation and occasionally tagging the family in funny memes.</p>
<p>Tim remembered last week. His phone buzzed in the middle of class. He has been drowning out the lecture for about 30 minutes, idly scribbling spirals in his notes and so <em> bored out of his mind </em>.</p>
<p>Seeing Jason’s name flashed at the top of his notifications, Tim smiled. He opened the message but the moment he did he wished he didn’t. Jason sent him one message. Just one image and Tim feels like he could(should) be crying.</p>
<p>
  <b>jason</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Dude,” a classmate leaned over his shoulder, Tim cringed from invasion of personal space. “Your mom?”</p>
<p>Tim sighed and flipped his phone over, screen side down. “My <em> boyfriend </em>.” </p>
<p>Basically, Jason is very bad at texting and has a never ending stash of Christian mom motivational messages. Tim doesn’t know if he’s doing it ironically or not.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you send him one back?” Tam suggested.</p>
<p>“Right now?” Tim grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>Tam gave him a look that said ‘are you serious?’ and Tim crackled. Deciding ‘why not!’, he scurried off to the nearest private bathroom and loosen his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair to mess it up a little. Oh man, he can’t believe he’s taking one of these at work. Tim bit his lips, looking away from the camera with a coy expression.</p>
<p>Tim quickly snapped a picture. He opened Jason’s chat and starts typing up a message,</p>
<p>
  <b>jason</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> bondage? </em>
</p>
<p>… and then he threw his phone at the wall.</p>
<p>“Shit!”</p>
<p>His phone pinged again, Tim hurried to pick it up to check for damage but thankfully finding none. Tim double checked what Jason sent but it gets more and more cryptic as it goes.</p>
<p>
  <b>jason</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> bamage </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> bangde </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> B</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> fugk </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> bring moreg bamdges?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> can you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tim</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ????are u ok?? where r u???? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jason</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> home </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> timmy im so concssed </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> muh head is splimming like </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tim</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> stop texting im otw </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jason</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> thx bb ur the besst </em>
</p>
<p>“Man.” Tim dejectedly fixed his appearance. Now he has a sexy bathroom selfie he doesn’t know what to do with. Tim low-key wonders what if he just… sends it. Jason messaged him again.</p>
<p>
  <b>jason</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> gift 4 u </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> my dude e</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> bc ur the best </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> muahhxx </em>
</p>
<p>Tim snorted behind his hand. Apparently Jason texts weirdly when he’s concussed.</p>
<p>‘Home’ turns out to be one of Jason’s dingy safehouses. And he didn’t mention <em> which </em>, so Tim had to comb through the ones that are more frequently in use. Tim found Jason passed out in darkness, half his body sprawled across the couch and half on the floor. He’s surrounded by empty bottles of water and a first aid kit on his tummy.</p>
<p>There’s still more than enough bandages inside.</p>
<p>Tim gently nudged Jason’s cheek with the back of his hand, the taller man stirred and mumbled something incoherent. “Hey,” Tim whispered, smiling brightly at Jason. Jason looked at Tim like he’s the sun; squinting with his face all scrunched up. “How’re you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Uuughhhff.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it do be like that sometimes. I brought you the bandages you asked for.”</p>
<p>“‘anks, Babyburb.” Jason collected his limbs and sat up. Tim quickly caught the first aid kit before it hit the floor. “Oop.”</p>
<p>“Jesus, Jay. Were you here all night?”</p>
<p>“I ‘un remember?” Jason shrugged. Tim kicked a water bottle, it bounced all the way under the table. He found Jason’s phone on the floor too.</p>
<p>“Here,” Tim pressed the device into Jason’s hand. “I’ll go boil some water.”</p>
<p>After Jason’s wounds have been redressed, they sit side by side on the couch, Jason dozing off on Tim’s shoulder whilst Tim idly plays with Jason’s fingers. For a moment he thought Jason fell asleep, but then Tim’s phone pinged in his pocket and he looked up to see Jason typing with his other hand.</p>
<p>Tim checks his phone, he giggled.</p>
<p>
  <b>jason</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> U </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>“Jason, what the hell?”</p>
<p>“Dick says I need to be more open about my feelings,” Jason mumbled, “It’s easier to do it online with funny pictures.”</p>
<p><b>jason</b> <b></b></p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>“Is it working?” Jason grinned, looking at Tim with flushed cheeks. He plants a sloppy kiss on Tim’s forehead. Tim playfully shoved him away and laughed. He then gathered the mess of a man that is his boyfriend and smoosh their cheeks together.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I love you, too, you big dork. Where do you even get these?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are appreciated!!<br/>i'm also on <a href="https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/646101488410755072/messages1-heybabybird-batman-all-media">tumblr</a> sometimes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>